Child with a darkest soul father of lightest heart
by Tadilau
Summary: RaistlinCrysania had a child, not knowing what will happen after taking his test Sivin Adventures forth to find his true power.Sharing his body with his father Sivin notices that he can use his father too become a god he can do many wonderful things
1. The truth about love and lust

Ok now this is a story about Raistlin's child, it might take me a couple weeks to finish it but at least you would get to read it. You'll see how Sivin (Raistlin's child) reacts to things in this chapter. R/R please  
  
***  
  
Walking down the Hall Sivin caught a glimpse of his mother Crysania crying in her room during her prayers.  
  
"Mother? Why are you crying?"  
  
"It's nothing important Sivin.. It's just. Your father, I wish you could see him, the one man I fell in love with a long time ago."  
  
"Mother, I know who he is, isn't that enough?"  
  
"No, you see him as the most evil Man on Krynn, Your father was a very kind hearted man, a man that had magic running through his heart and his soul."  
  
"But mother, I though he was the most evil man on the face of Krynn to ever live. Rumors going around say he didn't even have a heart."  
  
"He did, if he didn't how could you be here?"  
  
"I guess your right mother, come on, you need to get some sleep"  
  
***  
  
'Even though I cannot see my mother I can help her to be able to see me. I shall help her, I shall have the power even stronger then gods, I will use it for good, but I will be even more powerful then my father!'  
  
Walking into his room Sivin locked the door behind him (the only room ever to be locked in the temple in Palanthas). 'Now that I am alone I shall try one more time with my secret stash, but I must be quite.'  
  
Going into his closet Sivin pulled out his secret stash (looking like a tiny science lab of spell books and spell components).  
  
'Tonight shall be my one final time trying' pulling out his little pet rat Sivin placed it on the floor with a small barrier around it. Reaching into a door Sivin sprinkled sand all around on the barrier including the rat.  
  
"Ast abidus tukng"  
  
Suddenly the rat fell asleep.  
  
"This one spell proved I 'will' have the power to save my mother's soul."  
  
***  
  
"Sivin? You got a letter, it just appeared on the doorstep I don't know how it got there but it has your name on it."  
  
"Thank you Revered Son"  
  
Opening the letter Sivin Quickly read through it-  
  
Dear Sivin Majere son of Raistlin Majere,  
  
You have started out just like your father did at your age, and you succeeded just like him too. The council thinks it is time for your test, you will take it at the same age as your father did. Please come to Wayward forest in 1 week. For there you will take your test. May the blessings of Takhisis, Gilean and Paladine be upon you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Head of the council in Wayreth  
  
Dalamar the Dark  
  
"Oh my god, how did they know?"  
  
"What my son?"  
  
Lady Crysania started walking towards his voice.  
  
"Mother I have to go to Wayreth forest, the council wants to meet me to make sure I am not a threat like my father once was."  
  
"Ok my son you may go take your test."  
  
"Thank you mo- wait, mother, how did you know?"  
  
All Lady Crysania did was look up and smile. Even though she could not see him she knew he was there watching over everyone.  
  
*** Well that was the first Chapter, so how did you like it? R/R please  
  
Raistlin: I hated it, I would never have a child with her you're a disgusting disgrace.  
  
Raistlin, you are not the writer here I am, I can write what ever I want.  
  
Raistlin: Yeah so what it's mostly about my child that I don't even have. I wanted to make sure I had a point in it but I guess I don't Guess I'll be going now, Hey Fizban can I come back into the abyss with you? 


	2. The true way to Wayreth

This is mostly just the beginning of my story. the other part was mainly a prolog so please enjoy.  
  
***  
  
"Take care walk safely."  
  
Walking all the way to Wayreth from Palanthas was a very long walk.  
  
"This is where the forest of Wayreth is supposed to be. Stupid kender map! Well I might as well set up camp here.."  
  
Setting up camp Sivin fell asleep while the forest of Wayreth crept up on him during the night.  
  
***  
  
Waking up early Sivin noticed that the forest of Wayreth appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Whoa how did this forest get here?" Seeing the forest shrivel away to reveal a tower he then knew how. Knocking on the door Sivin started to open it. Seeing no one there he walked in.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Sivin Majere."  
  
Whipping around Sivin saw a black robed mage; unable to see his face Sivin could not tell who it was.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Pulling of the hood the mage said, "I am Dalamar the dark. You I believe are Sivin Majere am I not correct?"  
  
"I am... how did you know?"  
  
"Believe it or not Raistlin Majere was my "Shalafi" my teacher. You look almost exactly like him."  
  
"I do? What is different?"  
  
"One thing is your hair, your father had gray hair at the age 18, you on the other hand have auburn hair. But if you are truly like him that will change. The other is your skin; your skin is as white as snow like your mother's. Your father had golden skin-"  
  
"When will I take my test?"  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
*** I'm sorry this one is short but please review it, tell me if I did anything wrong  
  
Fizban: I'll tell you what you did wrong; you didn't put me in it!  
  
Fizban, you need some time to relax..  
  
Fizban: Now what was that spell? Furbin? No that's not it.  
  
Tas: It's Fireball! Come on Paladine show me how you do that again!!  
  
Fizban: Ah yes that's it!  
  
NO, no, please don't Fizban you'll ruin my papers!  
  
Fizban: Fine, as long as you put me in the next one! And Stop referring to me as Paladine Tasslehoff you want everyone to know? 


	3. First part of Sivin's test

Here is chapter three, after popping some sense into Fizban I got him not to cast Fireball at my desk and leave. Tas is still here looking through my stuff but oh well. how can someone stop a kender anyway?  
  
***  
  
Following Dalamar through a cloud of mist Sivin found himself in front of the doors in the tower of Palanthus.  
  
Walking into the tower Sivin found many of wonderful spell books (at least he thought they were wonderful) with undead spells. Finding one spellbook with an hourglass symbol on it Sivin grabbed it quickly and started memorizing the spell.  
  
Going upstairs after looking through all the items downstairs (Like a freakin kender) Sivin found a door that looked freaky but still looked interesting. Walking up to it Sivin was stopped by a specter.  
  
"Let me through!"  
  
The specter started talking "Y-Y-You C-Cannot.." And then 'Poof' all of a sudden the specter was gone.  
  
Walking through the door Sivin found a staff with a crystal on the top and tons of books with hourglass symbols on them. Putting the staff back Sivin went over to read the spells in the books and try casting them.  
  
After casting almost all of them Sivin got up, seeing three different colored robes Sivin grabbed the black one and put it on to see how he looked.  
  
Noticing a golden door Sivin went over to look at it without taking off the robe. Looking through it Sivin saw a gray land with a golden colored man in black robes hooked to a stake.  
  
'Father.'  
  
***  
  
Ok, ok I know this one is short too but still this is just half of his test, will he stay alive or will he help his father conquer the world?  
  
Raistlin: Hmmm now I'm getting to like the little boy.  
  
Raistlin this is only his test not his true life.  
  
Raistlin: yes but still he could set me loose. He is my son and well he is reacting to the test just like I did.  
  
Yes maybe but have you noticed the tests aren't the same?  
  
Raistlin: yes but. HEY! I knew I had more bones then that! How can I cast a spell without my spell components! TAS GET OVER HERE!  
  
Tas: What? I didn't do anything wi-Ugh, Legh go ogh my negh!  
  
Well since this fight is going to go on for a while I guess I better close of with a farewell. I will write the rest of Sivin's test later when I have time. (Isn't Raistlin HOT!) 


	4. Part two of Sivin's test and The effects...

Ok here is the end of the 'Test' and what happens to him during it, ok, ok so this test is almost exactly like Palin's but it ends in a different way, just read and see.  
  
***  
  
Running up to the door Sivin noticed the man's skin was gold and his hair gray.  
  
Starting to run towards the man thinking only about him Sivin noticed the man was right in front of him.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"You're Crysania and my son? Get me down from here!"  
  
Reaching up Sivin got Raistlin down and all of a sudden they were at the door to the original world.  
  
"Father what happened to you? Why did mother never tell me?"  
  
"Your mother was in love, she didn't want to break your heart."  
  
"Why did you let her go off without you?"  
  
"I cannot tell you that, but did she tell you I almost became a god?" Sivin nodded, "Yes well together, you and I, we can defeat Takhisis then we could take her seat among the gods. We would have the power to heal your mother's eyes. You could even create your own race!"  
  
"No, I got this far so I could be stronger then you, and that is what I must do! I will have the power to defeat her alone!"  
  
"NO! I cannot let you do that! 'Ast Turast Kst'!" Flames started shooting from Raistlin's fingers and straight at Sivin.  
  
***  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Sivin woke up from his test noticing that he had gold skin, ratty gray hair and on and off coughing fits.  
  
"Your test is over Master Sivin, you will now wear the color of Nuitari son of Takhisis."  
  
"So I'm now a person of black robes?"  
  
"Yes, the council decided that since there are few who stand up to my 'Shalafi' and many who run away from the tower or the abyss. One bad thing that will happen to you for the power of Nuitari is you will never be able to enter a temple of Paladine again."  
  
"What? Why? I will never get to see my mother again!"  
  
"She lives in the temple of Paladine in Palanthus, a shrine to Paladine a god of good. You on the other hand worship Nuitari, God of evil magic. I am sorry if you never see her again, you can at least tell her the truth on how you look."  
  
"No! This can't be true I must be dreaming- What? Father? Is that you? You combined your soul with mine and now we share the same body? Yes father, I will give you chances to come out during my life. What? Now? Yes father..  
  
Sivin (right in front of Dalamar) transformed into a taller man with the same facial features as Sivin.  
  
"Dalamar, we must hurry! Takhisis will try to kill Sivin if she knows that I am living within him!"  
  
"Yes 'Shalafi'!"  
  
Raistlin transformed back into his look-alike yet smaller son.  
  
"Dalamar Father wants his robes."  
  
Grabbing Raistlin's old robes and spell books Dalamar handed them back to his old teacher. "Here take these, travel back to Palanthus and tell you mother about you and your father."  
  
"Yes. Father says he still has some old spells memorized."  
  
"Good now, go, run home!"  
  
***  
  
Well it turns out that they do share soul and Sivin got the same thing Raistlin got when he took the test, someone to watch over him.  
  
Raistlin: I didn't get someone to watch over me I got someone to take my body once I died, but I stopped that..  
  
At least you stayed alive when you were about to die!  
  
Fizban: I didn't want my name as Paladine in here! I want to be known as Fizban!!!  
  
I thought you left.. You guys I can't keep going on with two conversations here and no Raistlin you cannot change "MY" story! Well I got to get these two into their own world so they can leave me alone (If I can). So long hope you enjoyed my story. 


	5. The way to greet your lover after 10 yea...

Ok here is mostly the start of the adventure with his father, read next few chapters if you want to find out if he turns out like his father.  
  
***  
  
Running all the way home Sivin only ran into one gang of robbers, casting one of Raistlin's old spells the gang appeared in the abyss.  
  
Finally reaching the temple Sivin (and Raistlin) knocked once on the door (When he knocked a jolt of pain went straight up him arm).  
  
A Revered son answered the knock.  
  
"Hello, I'd like to see the priestess Crysania please."  
  
"Just a moment.."  
  
The Revered son left to go talk to Crysania.  
  
***  
  
"Lady Crysania?"  
  
"Come in Revered son."  
  
"Lady, there is a man in black robes outside wanting to talk to you."  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
"Well, he has golden skin, gray hair, slender and muscular hands yet bony body, and these strange hourglass eyes-"  
  
"Raistlin!!"  
  
"Wait, Lady, I haven't-"  
  
"Take me to him now!"  
  
"Yes Lady Crysania."  
  
***  
  
"Mother! I-" All of a sudden a coughing fit started.  
  
"Did you just call me mother? Slow down." Breathing more easily Sivin started again.  
  
"Mother it's me Sivin."  
  
"Sivin.. so you are walking in your father's footsteps.."  
  
Sivin was talking to himself (or his father if you put it that way) the whole time Lady Crysania started that last sentence.  
  
"Fine 'Dad' I guess you can take over right now." Sivin transformed into a taller yet slender man (Raistlin). Picking up Crysania's hand he lightly kissed it.  
  
"My love, I have missed you so much. I am sharing our son's body with him, just to be with you again."  
  
"Oh Raistlin!" Crysania jumped into Raistlin's arms. "I have missed you so!"  
  
"And I you.. You know we can never have another child, our son would not feel right sleeping with his mother."  
  
"I know, 'sniff' I know."  
  
***  
  
"Mother, I cannot live outside the temple forever, Father, Uncle Tasslehoff and I are going on an adventure. I love you so."  
  
'Tell your mother I said goodbye!'  
  
"Father says goodbye and that he shall miss you."  
  
"Goodbye, I love you both, Good luck!"  
  
***  
  
Ok here is the end of chapter 5, what do you think?  
  
Raistlin: I would never go on an adventure with Tasslehoff; If I ever did I would kill him myself!  
  
Fizban: I think kender are like cute little dolls that take your things! So don't go getting pissed off about Kender!  
  
Raistlin: I don't care I would use his own Topknot to hang him!  
  
Fizban: Oh shut up! Now where did my hat go?  
  
Tasslehoff: Raistlin you know that's not nice, and Fizban your hat is on your head.  
  
Ok, ok you guys go outside my office and have your fights there! I need to write more. 


	6. The disagreement

Ok, I know it took me long enough but oh well. I had some writer's block (My parents) so I couldn't write till everything was done. Well here you go, chapter 6.  
  
***  
  
"Tasslehoff give me back my spell book!"  
  
"What this book? You must have dropped it thank Paladine I was here to pick it up for you."  
  
"Tas, you still haven't given it back yet!"  
  
"Gosh, you sure are dropping this a lot, here."  
  
"Touch those spell components and you die!" said Sivin while holding his knife up to Tasslehoff's neck.  
  
"Gosh you sure have been acting like Kitiara lately." Said Tas under his breath.  
  
***  
  
Hiking all the way to Solace for Sivin and Raistlin was a very hard job considering Raistlin owned half the body.  
  
"Ah Solace, the birthplace of my whole and unhappy life. Tas leave us and go visit Caramon." Knowing that was not what Tas was going to do Raistlin let him go.  
  
"OOOooo. YAY!" 'Sorry you must have dropped that' was all they could hear after Tas darted off.  
  
"Father, can I take over so the Queen of Darkness doesn't find you?"  
  
"Fine, Fine here you go. But let me back out once we get to the inn."  
  
Transforming into Sivin he started walking towards the Inn of the Last Home. Knowing his father and Uncle were twins Sivin thought his uncle was going to be just like his father. Well he up for a big surprise.  
  
***  
  
"Raistlin is that you?"  
  
"No I am not Raistlin."  
  
"You look exactly like him after he left us in Neraka, if you aren't him who are you?"  
  
"I am his son Sivin."  
  
"Ha! Yeah right!"  
  
"My mother is Lady Crysania"  
  
"Oh my, Bless Paladine! I knew he did something to her in the woods other then rip parts of her clothes off."  
  
'Let me take control!'  
  
"No! I will not leave until I see my Uncle!"  
  
'Your seeing him right now!'  
  
Taking a glimpse at Caramon sitting down looking confused Sivin was convinced that he wasn't his Uncle he believed his uncle would be smarter then that.  
  
"This can't be my uncle, you two were twins!"  
  
'This is your uncle, now let me out to talk to my brother!'  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Seeing Sivin transform into a more tortured and taller looking man before his eyes made him almost faint.  
  
"Caramon."  
  
Hearing that old and crackling voice all that came out of Caramon's mouth was, "Raist?"  
  
"Yes my brother, it is I Raistlin."  
  
"You backstabbing bastard!"  
  
"What did I do dear brother?"  
  
"You raped Crysania and took your son's life! My nephew's life! Why?"  
  
"Crysania wanted what she got, she loved me more then Tika loves you! I only joined souls with Sivin my brother; it was the only way I could see the ones I care for in this world again. I know what is going to happen in the future. I know what is going to happen to you, you sons, Sivin, and Tika!"  
  
"Raist, I'm sorry, please forgive me."  
  
"No." as Raistlin (and Sivin) were walking out the door he said, "Keep the little thief."  
  
***  
  
'Father, where are you taking us?'  
  
"Out of this city and on your own adventure."  
  
'Yes father, I guessed that but where?'  
  
"To go meet someone I know, someone who-"  
  
"Raistlin Majere! What are you doing on this world again?"  
  
'Father, who is she?'  
  
"She is your god, the Dark Queen"  
  
'NO!'  
  
"You shall pay for your dark escape!"  
  
"No my queen I believe it is you who will pay!"  
  
"Without your staff you are useless, you shall stay in my clutches this time!"  
  
"I think not, have you not forgotten that you gave me an everlasting life? Every morning I shall wake up alive."  
  
"Yes, though trying to kill you would be killing your son's soul instead, are you willing to sacrifice that?"  
  
"You leave him alone!"  
  
"Fine, then give yourself up!"  
  
"Fine you stupid B%^$# of a god!"  
  
After putting her hand through Sivin's body to grab Raistlin's soul Sivin fell on the ground, Dead.  
  
***  
  
Ok, that was the end of the story; remember their souls were entwined.  
  
Raistlin: I would never do that! I would do the same thing Fistandantilus did to me when I almost died!  
  
Yes, but Raistlin remember, you don't even have a son!  
  
Raistlin: I could though. I just haven't been able to see Crysania.  
  
Fizban: I thought I said I wanted to be in this story! Now let me see here..  
  
What the? What are you doing sprinkling sand on us Fizban?  
  
Fizban: Ast Turast Kast!  
  
ZZZzzzz.  
  
The end.ZZzzzz 


End file.
